


19 to 20

by raaanyon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, established!seunglix, getting drunk, stray kids!2000z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Nineteen to twenty is a critical period for most youngster. It’s a turning point for someone from being a mere teenager to a legal adult who gains the freedom to do whatever they want. The choice to marry, to drink alcohol, to smoke, to vote, to drive are all theirs.But what happened when Seungmin, Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung get drunk?





	19 to 20

Nineteen to twenty is a critical period for most youngster. It’s a turning point for someone from being a mere teenager to a legal adult who no longer need parents’ approval in deciding anything, freedom is all theirs. 

It was one night after they turned 20 that Hyunjin suddenly barged into their shared bedroom and yelled some incredulous idea. “We really should celebrate it!” 

“What is there to celebrate?” Jisung peeked out his head from the upper bunk to found the oldest of the three was already sitting on Seungmin’s bed, whacking out the youngest out of slumber.

“Our coming of age!” 

“We will have a ceremony later in May, why bother having another celebration,” Seungmin mumbled in his sleep, tried his best to kick Hyunjin away. 

“Oh come on, not that traditional kind of celebration, Minnie,” Hyunjin whined cutely. Was receiving no reaction from both Seungmin and Jisung, so he continued, “My cousin recommends me a good restaurant in Hongdae, let’s go there and have some drink! Just between us.”

Jisung finally sat up straight on his bed and clapped his hand non-stop, “That sounds good! We really should go!” The rapper sounds so eager to finally be able to drink.

Unlike Jisung who seemed to fancy the idea, Seungmin already could imagine how messy that experience would be. Even when in their sober state, his two roommates are already as loud as banshee, let alone having them drunk. Shoving away the idea was what first came to his mind. “Nope, I’m not going with you two.”

Hyunjin paused for a while after Sungmin’s rejection, but three seconds later a knowing smirk appear in his face. Seungmin fully understand that when a smirk rose in the former’s good looking face, he must be thinking of something wicked. “It won’t be only me and Jisung, I’ve asked Felix and he said yes. Are you sure you won’t come with us?” Hearing Jisung giggled, he sent a mischievous wink toward the smaller boy.

Seungmin snapped his eyes open by the mention of his boyfriend’s name. Why would Felix agree with this kind of idea? He was feeling beaten and betrayed. But there’s no way he would let his boyfriend handle these two walking nuisances by himself. He had no other option, “Okay, I’m in.”

Nineteen to twenty is a critical period for most youngster. It’s a time when innocence starts to disappear. Yet, it’s also a time when carelessness is no longer seen as youthful and charming, but as pathetic and childish. And now Seungmin has to make sure that the four of them won’t be seen lurking around recklessly. 

\----

A week later, the four of them are sitting in the restaurant recommended by Hyunjin’s cousin. It was quite late, almost midnight when the group finally finished their dance practice. The four 20 years olds left the company as soon as their leader called it a day and told him that they would only going to the McDonald near to their dorm, when in fact they went all the way to Hongdae. 

People said that we got all the freedom when we turn 20. What freedom, when they still need to lie to their leader and managers? “Why we have to lie to Chan-hyung?” Seungmin insists.

“He won’t let us go alone if he knew that we go to Hongdae?” Jisung asks back, searching for a confirmation from Hyunjin or Felix. When Hyunjin nods enthusiastly, the smaller boy smiles in content. 

Seungmin rolls his eyes in response. This is his first time drinking, but instead of having an adult to keep him company, he got his three same-aged band mates who are also having their first experience in drinking. Wait, they are indeed adults, too. But what he actually means is an older adult, a real adult, who can take the responsibilities if they ever mess up tonight. 

When worry actually starts showing in the youngest face, Felix grabs his hand under the table and strokes it softly while whispering, “Don’t worry it’s not going to be that bad. If these two mess up,” Felix pauses and points toward the two boys across of them, “I’ll help you to take care of it.”

“But you know that both of them most probably will be super loud when intoxicated right?”

“That’s why we got this private room, Seungminnie!” Realizing that he and Jisung indeed become Seungmin’s top concern, Hyunjin snaps close the menu book he is currently holding, and sends glares toward the vocalist. “Stop worrying and just enjoy the night!” 

“What if we wouldn’t act up under the alcohol?” Jisung taps his and Hyunjin’s chests alternately. “What if both of us actually have a high tolerance toward it? None of us ever being drunk, so we still don’t know the consequences. We probably only feel sleepy or something like that… ” 

Both Jisung and Hyunjin burst out of laughter simultaneously seeing the perplexed expression on Seungmin’s face. 

“Even psychologists said that someone’s drunken personality has a lot in common with their sober self. If they can be this obnoxious when sober, I can’t imagine how worse it can get under alcohol influence,” Seungmin grumbles under his breath to which only Felix can hear.

And he was right.

An hour later, Hyunjin suddenly asks Jisung, “You know Chaeryeong, right?” There’s a slur in his voice, indicating that he has been intoxicated after his second glass of beer. 

Jisung puts the chicken feet he has been holding down and faces Hyunjin while tapping the oldest’s chest with his dirty fingers, “Of course! She’s like your all-time favorite crush!”

“She’s not!” Hyunjin pouts. “I just admire her dance. She’s a really cool dancer! But I never like her that way….”

Jisung frowns before answering, “Then how come you always talk about her? You keep talking about her, that she looks cute, that she looks sexy, I am tired!” Seungmin swears he can hear the malice in Jisung’s whiny answer. Well it might be a tiny form of jealousy. 

Hyunjin shakes his head furiously, but still not replying to Jisung. Both of them must have been too drunk to even recognize the awkward atmosphere abruptly hangs around them. But around ten seconds later, he puts both of his hands on Jisung’s shoulder and whispers, “I don’t like girls, Jisungie! I like you…”

“What—“ Jisung’s words are halted when Hyunjin unexpectedly gives him a peck on the cheek. The smaller boy freezes for a moment before throwing the latter away, “Yah your breath stinks!! Get away from me!” He furiously wipes his both of his cheek, eventhough Hyunjin was merely touch the left one. 

“But I like you, don’t ignore me…” Hyunjin pleads and put his arms back on Jisung’s shoulder in which the younger keep avoiding. 

It’s not even a secret among the members that Hyunjin likes Jisung a lot ever since he was trainee. Seungmin has been noticing the tallest’s admiration toward the squirrel-like boy only a month after joining the company. Everyone knows that, well maybe except the beloved Han Jisung himself. The boy is a little bit too dense to notice that what Hyunjin has been doing toward him is a total different treatment compared to the other boys.

Seungmin tears his gaze away from the two across of him, and observes his boyfriend. Felix has his two arms crossed on the table, head on top of both hands. Felix definitely has different drunk behavior compared to Hyunjin and Jisung. While the two oldest become more open (as he expected), Felix just become sleepy under the alcohol. 

Although Felix is a little bit slow, but he isn’t as oblivious as Jisung. The older was aware that Seungmin was having an interest on him. Cursing at himself for not being vocal to express what he actually felt, Seungmin gets relieved to remember that Felix was the first one to convey his feelings. 

Sensing that he has been watched, Felix gradually open his eyes and sees Seungmin is staring at him while smiling. “What are you smiling at?”

“No,” Seungmin shakes his head immediately, a little bit taken aback by the dancer’s question. “It was… Hyunjin and Jisung. Their conversations are hilarious!” He tilts his head toward the two oldests who are now draping their arms around each other and yelling some other nonsensical statements.

“That’s not a mere nonsense, Seungmin. They are confessing to each other. Although most probably both of them will forget it by tomorrow morning,” Felix giggles.

“Both of them are stupid, you know? Everybody can see that they have feelings for each other.”

“I know,” Felix nods softly. So soft that Seungmin feels like hugging him right now, which he doesn’t do considering Felix’s uncomfortable position. “Just let them be, as long as they don’t kill each other…. or worse, make out with each other.”

Seungmin realizes that even the alcohol gives his boyfriend a bad effect too. Felix can’t even sort his priority right now. 

“WHY CAN’T I HUG YOU? MINHO-HYUNG ALWAYS HAS HIS ARMS AROUND YOU! BUT WHY CAN’T I??” Seungmin immediately snapped his gaze toward the yelling Hyunjin. The tallest is trying to keep Jisung in his embrace, despite the smaller boy keep pushing him away.

“You are not my boyfriend! Why should I let you hug me?”

“Then be my boyfriend, Jisung! Be my boyfriend!” Hyunjin starts hitting Jisung’s chest and acting like a maniac. He even fakes sobbing, in which the younger replies with a fake puking right in his face.

Seungmin sighs and takes a full gulp of the beer in front of him. It’s his third glass already, but he definitely can’t even feel any effect of the alcohol. Not openness, not conscientiousness, or not even sleepiness. It looks like he acquires high tolerance to alcohol. 

It was when Hyunjin crazily shakes Jisung’s filmsy figure that Seungmin decides that he got enough of it. He takes his phone (which he used to record Hyunjin and Jisung’s conversation) and dials Chan’s number. He is going to get scolded, for sure. But he definitely can’t take care of three drunk band mates alone. “Hyung I am sorry, can you pick us up right now? We—” 

Seungmin’s words are suddenly cuts by Jisung’s bawls, “Why you never told me that you like me too? I thought I always have one-sided love!!” 

“I have always liked you since the first time I entered the company, I thought you notice!” Hyunjin replies, still with a fake sob. Seungmin wants to gag seeing his ugly expression. 

“Um, is that Jisung and Hyunjin?” Chan asks from the other line.

“Hyung, I can explain this later. But please help me, I absolutely can not take home drunk Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix by myself.”

“Where is Felix? Is he ok—“ Jisung’s scream once again cuts their conversation. Though he can’t hear it clearly, Chan sighs heavily knowing how bad the condition of his drunk little brothers. 

“Felix is okay, Hyung. He is just sleeping. But I can’t handle Jisung and Hyunjin. They are extraordinary!” Seungmin finally stands up when he sees the two starts whacking each other again. “Just help. We are in Hongdae, I’ll send you the location,” he struggles to keep Jisung away from Hyunjin while still holding the phone.

“Okay, just share the location. Me and Woojin will be there in 30.”

Chan sticks to his words, he and Woojin arrive around 30 minutes later, well 28 minutes 45 seconds, specifically. They went there by themself and Seungmin understand why they don't ask any manager to drop them there. They tried to cover the four rascals.

As soon as they entered the private room the four has been booking, Chan's face is filled with concern seeing how Hyunjin and Jisung just lay on the floor looking like they just beat each other out.

"They hit each other?" Woojin asks curiously.

"No hyung, they didn't hit each other. They confessed to each other." 

Woojin is about to let out a small chuckle when he see Chan's stoic expression, so he hold it. He knows that Chan has been so worry about these four youngsters, so he needs to act up like the oldest brother he is, too. When deep deep inside, he knows that their little brothers will be okay. He's been in that phase too, being curious and wanting to try everything new. It was around nineteen to twenty.

Chan picks Jisung up from the floor and put him on his back while motioning Woojin to do the same toward Hyunjin. 

But there's no way Woojin piggy backing their giant little brother, so he just shakes Hyunjin's body, hoping that he will open his eyes. When the younger does, Woojin put his arms on Hyunjin's waist and help him to walk toward the exit door.

Much to Seungmin's content, thankfully Felix doesn't distresses him much. Seungmin just needs to stay by his side and help him walk following their older brothers. 

"You can take care of Felix by yourself right, Seungmin? The taxi can only take 4 people," Chan asks as he stops a taxi.

"Sure, sure, Felix doesn't acting up like those two, so we'll be fine. I'll catch another cab and go straight back to the dorm." Seungmin answers, hand still wraps tightly around Felix's waist.

"You better be. You still owe me an explanation," is all Chan says before he put down Hyunjin and Jisung in his respective sides of the back seat.

Before they close the taxi doors, Seungmin swears he hears Hyunjin screams, "WHY ARE YOU SITTING BETWEEN ME AND JISUNG, CHANNIE-HYUNG?? I WANT TO BE WITH JISUNG."

BAM, the door is closed and the car slides away from the sight.

Seungmin sighs, he envy both Hyunjin and Jisung. He kind of wish he can be open like them, eventhough with the help of alcohol, eventhough the next day he may not remember what he has been saying.

The night is getting late, 2AM, as the watch in his hand told him. The wind blows harder than before, sending chills through his spine. So he tightens his grip on Felix, hoping the older won't get too cold.

As if he can read Seungmin's mind, Felix mumbles a low "I'm okay, Seungmin." He grabs the younger's hand and strokes it softly until the taxi come.

About 15 minutes after riding the taxi, Seungmin got too caught up with his own thoughts. Looking through his shoulder where Felix puts his head peacefully, he whispers, "As much as I said that both Hyunjin and Jisung are such a nuisance, but I envy them." 

Felix hums softly, but Seungmin assumes it as the older is just too deep in slumber. 

"I thought getting drunk could help me to convey what I felt. But I still can't do it." The youngest take a deep breath and let the next few seconds filled with silence before continuing, "I have been wanting to say that I do get jealous too, Felix. I get jealous when you get too close to Changbin-hyung. I know many members are teasing you two as a joke, but do they even think of me? How do I felt when hearing it?"

Seungmin knows he won't get a reply from Felix. That's the reason why he got the guts to say this out loud. If not, he'd only able to scream this question over and over again in his head.

"And you too, do you even know if I get jealous and don't like it when you ask for a kiss from Changbin-hyung?" Seungmin peeks over his shoulder again, now looking at Felix’s freckles-filled cheeks, which looks so delicate. How he wish Felix would ask him the same question. 

The night is getting darker and the dim light inside the taxi is not enough to make Seungmin notices Felix's little pouts.

\----

His head felt heavy when Seungmin wakes up the next day. Instead of waking up in his bedroom, he is laying on the couch in the living room. He takes a stock of the situation. Right, he walked out from his shared bedroom early this morning when he realized how the other two owners of the room still wouldn’t stay still even during the dawn. 

“You are awake?” Felix approaches him with a glass of warm water which he later hands it to Seungmin.

Seungmin nods. “Where’s the other? What time is it?” 

“They left for practice. It’s 3 PM,” Felix answers nonchalantly as he plops down on the floor in front of the couch.

Seungmin immediately stands up straight, panics spread all over his face.

“It’s okay, Chan-hyung let us have more rest. He asked us to be there at 5 though, don’t worry,” Felix explains as he motions the younger to sit back down.

“But I own him an explanation.”

Felix smiles a little before replying, “I explained everything this morning, and he understands.” Felix looks quite fine that noon, not even a tiny hint of hangover. 

Seungmin clutches at his head as he felt a slight tinge of dizziness. The younger jolts in surprise when Felix suddenly moves up to sit on the couch, really close to his side. He sends a nervous beam, hoping Felix would notice that it was his way in asking ‘what happen?’

And of course Felix understands, he’s not dense, just a little bit slow. “By the way I’m sorry for not being considerate of what you might be feeling all these time,” Felix hangs his words, letting silence keeping them company for some times before continuing, “I won’t let the other pull those Changlix jokes anymore.”

Seungmin is dumbfounded. Wasn’t his boyfriend full in slumber last night? “You weren’t sleeping? You heard everything?” 

“I did,” the dancer moves his head up and down cutely. “I can barely open my eyes, but I did hear everything, I wasn’t asleep. I even heard Hyunjin’s scream when Chan-hyung put him on the taxi,” he chuckles remembering the event, imagining how Chan would shut the heck out of the tallest after that.

Seungmin’s heart beating faster than it supposed to. He tends to be blunt when he delivers complaints or critiques, but not with something like this. “I might be not a man of many words, sorry for not being able to tell you straight about that,” being an emotionally constipated person he is, he plays it cool though.

“I promise I won’t ask Changbin-hyung for more kisses,” Felix bit his lips. There’s something in his eyes that Seungmin doesn’t quite understand. The older stares straight to Seungmin’s eyes, and occasionally to his lips. “So can I ask you for a kiss now?”

There’s an awkward silence. But none of them dare to break it as Seungmin reached over Felix’s head and pulls him closer for a kiss. It was a little bit messy. But Seungmin feels content with it, there’s always be next time. They can learn, they can wait until it gets better.

The two boyfriends jolt up as they heard the creaking sound of the door, indicating it being opened. One second later Jisung shows up from their bedroom with a faint “Where is everyone?”

“Went for practice, we should be there in 5 though,” Felix answers quickly, trying his best in composing himself back.

“Do they left some food? I’m hungreeeey,” the smaller boy whines as he rubs his tummy.

“I ordered chicken for the four of us, it supposed to be here in ten minutes.” 

“Great!! I should wake Hyunjin up then,” Jisung is about to go back to their shared bedroom when Seungmin called him.

“Are you and Hyunjin okay?” the youngest queries.

Jisung frowns, as he doesn’t understand why they wouldn’t be okay. “Yeah, we talked to each other this morning, he asked me to go back to my bed since I crashed in his instead.”

Seungmin chuckles imagining the episode, he remembers last night that Chan and Woojin indeed put both of them in Hyunjin’s bed. Saying it would be too much effort to put Jisung on his bed in the upper bunk. “You don’t remember anything from the restaurant?”

“I don’t quite recall… I just remember that we were planning to go on a trip, and then… blank.” Jisung looks even more confused, but it sends both Felix and Seungmin into laugher. Baffled as why he is being laughing at, he scolds, “What happened though? Tell me!”

“Nothing, really. It was only you two hitting and whacking each other out!” 

“Ah that’s why it’s aching all over my body…” Jisung taps at his shoulder, neck, and back to feel the pain he currently has.

Only when Jisung slides back into the bedroom that Felix’s wild idea appears, “You have their conversation recorded, right?”

Seungmin nods enthusiastly, pointing toward his phone that laying on the table.

“Let’s help them remember?” Felix grins. That’s the most mischievous grin Seungmin ever see coming from Felix. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” 

Nineteen to twenty is a critical period for most youngster. But it’s also when so many ideas popping out from their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the four 2000z have not legally turned 20, but they will soon!! And I honestly can't wait. This was based on random conversation with @cookieny lmao.
> 
> My first Stray Kids fic ever!! Glad that I finally finished one. I may or MAY NOT write a hyunsung sequel for this, but I still don't know lol.  
> Feedbacks and critics are totally welcomed so I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
